The naughty secret revelation
by Creep-Moon
Summary: Amy discovers that Sheldon keeps secrets even from her and she feels the curiosity to know, but she doesn't get the answer she thought she would... at least for now


_**AN: This is my first fanfic written in English, I've always been thinking about writing and I stared now, thanks Regina for saying "yes do it" when I talked to you about it, also there was another person who was asking about a fanfic based on the naughty secret scene, whoever you are thank you. I decided to make references of some details of "The space probe disintegration(8x12)" and place it on "The allowance evaporation(10x16)" *ONE SHOT* I accept grammar corrections, I'm still mastering my english, I'm also open to any suggestion. I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

* * *

Amy was a little bit chocked by what her boyfriend just said, it was not what she expected as a naughty secret treat, she should of know that, he's Sheldon (her Sheldon) but once again she thought he was really referring to something sexual, he was constantly trolling her and it seemed like he never realized about the effects his words, and even minimal actions have on her mind and body, always turning her on, he was definitely that tiny sparkle that in matter of seconds could set a giant fire on her loins. He got his driver's license two years ago and he even didn't make mention of it because he loves the fact that all of we driving him makes him feel important, she was aware that she tried to help him to learn and to get over his fear for almost six months, she tried to be patient and give her best to be a good instructor and guide, he was always so meticulously annoying even for start the car; sit belts, brakes, oil, any light that could mean that something is wrong with the vehicle..., sometimes he couldn't do more than start it because he got a panic attack but in matter of seconds she handled the situation and soothed him one way or another, she always held his hand to make him feel relaxed and calm every time his hands were shaking because he was too scared, other times he mixed up the pedals, she never surrendered to helping him, they always took forty minutes to one hour to do it, with the constant practice he was getting better on it but suddenly he decided to stop practicing with her, it was weird because he never gives up but she also understood that he struggled so hard, and maybe he felt frustrated that in all that time he felt he didn't accomplished his mission, probably that's what he thought, she just hugged and kissed him and both agreed to never speak of it again, but then he comes with this "naughty" secret.

"Amy? Are you alright? You have about five minutes staring at the wall in front of us without saying anything while I try to explain you why I don't drive." He asks with a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm just so surprised about what you said, I mean even it is a pleasure for me to drive you why would you make Leonard do it as well? That's kind of selfish and mean." She looks at him a little bit serious.

"Well, as it is a pleasure to you, it is one of the things that give a purpose to Leonard's life, take off that of him would definitely be selfish and mean, I could never do that, I told him so when we were at that shop while you were buying new clothes with Penny."

"What?" She almost screamed. "But we agreed to never speak of it, ever. Why would you say Leonard?" She says a little pissed he told his friend first.

"We also never specified if it was just between us, or the rest of our friends, and as you know, with him as my roommate for so long I can't avoid trusting him and trying to entertain each other while you and Penny were enjoying your lame shopping day in that shop without WiFi in the century XXI (those son of a biscuit) was very hard we tried some games but at the end we started to talk, the subject was brought up and I told him I got my driver's license thanks to your successful practices."

"So you told your friend you got your driver's license before me? wow!"

"I thought it was not a big deal so I kept it low, basically you knew before than him, you were my teacher anyway, and besides that I am not thinking to use that license, that's why I have you and Leonard."

"So I'll be always your ride." She said rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry if you misunderstood me, what I meant to say is that when you offered me to teach me how to drive I laughed and thought it was a terrible idea and almost said no, but then I re-evaluated it and agreed to do it because I care about you."

"What do you mean? She inquires a little confused."

He sits on the bed, hold her hand and look at her eyes deeply. "That in case of any emergency you need somebody trustful to drive you, I am your boyfriend and I think I should be capable to do that, it is my duty to care and be prepared for anything and everything for you, I had some time thinking about you and I living together even before Leonard talked to me about his plans of moving out with Penny right after they got married, you know me and understand me better that anyone, it's so hard for me to rush on my decisions, even though I knew he eventually had to move with her alone it was painful for me to know that I wasn't be living with my best friend anymore, even if he sometimes makes cruel jokes about me with the guys and rolls his eyes I know he has done so many things for me I can't even begin to list."

Amy's heart is beating so fast right now, her sexy toddler talking about his feelings openly with her, it doesn't happen very often, she can't even hold her joy for herself and give him a warm long hug, he seemed surprised for her reaction but after two seconds he held her back and gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Did you really think about us living together since then?"

"Of course I did, it's just that so many things happened between you and I and I didn't have the chance to express myself and bring up the subject; we were broken up, came back, had coitus, our relationship kept growing stronger, and now we're living together in this apartment in which Penny used to live and I'm sure we should sterilize of before moving in here, who knows what kind of bacterias have this place all over, I remember her as a very very very messy neighbor, but anyway, even if it didn't happen as I was planning nor it happened for other reasons I didn't anticipate I think we are doing great and I am so glad we had that."

"Wow! now that I know this I can't stop thinking how different all this would be if we had it done under different circumstances, do you think we…"

He silent her pressing his lips against her "Everything is perfect when we are together,you I don't trust unsupportable mathematics but I do agree we are a perfect match, and as I said, even though it didn't happen as I was planning and for way different reasons it is PERFECT for me."

Her eyes sparkled, she was so enchanted, leant on his chest, listening his voice telling her all those things, this was one of her favorite nights with him. Suddenly she felt the urge of feeling his lips on hers, she encouraged herself, turned face to face to him and grabbed his jaw with a hand, then touched his lips with hers started kissing him, he turned into a better position and deepened the kiss while holding her tight like he never wanted to let go, after a couple of gaming with each other's lips he used his tongue to open his way to her mouth, he wanted to taste her in a more intimate way, she let him come through and followed as well, their tongues are dancing now, they were so synchronized. One kiss, just one was enough to set fire at the ocean. They started to feel their bodies heat up, their breathing accelerate the rhythm, the desire were increasing, soon they were filled with ecstasy.

He was feeling comfortable with that sensation, he was already used to it, to feel his body respond to her beloved, he knew he was going with the flow so, softly he broke up the kiss separating their bodies.

"Amy, I need to tell you something I consider is very important and I just can't feel comfortable with myself until I let you know, I keep some things to me not because I don't trust, believe me I do, you are so important to me, it's just that I tend to be a very private with some subjects. But that's not my point, what I mean to say is that I feel I should confess a real naughty secret as I know that reaching the goal of getting my driver's license is not what you were expecting as a naughty one, but first I want to make sure if you really want to know, your opinion and thoughts are very important to me."

Amy felt a flip on her heart, otherwise she didn't feel butterflies inside her stomach, she felt dragons, this is one of the more intense talks they've ever had, she opened her mouth to spit out the answer "Yes Sheldon, yes, I am willing to know."

He exhaled and started "Very well, I'm just a little concerned I might sound disrespectful to you and I don't want that."

She sighed a little desperate to know what he has to confess "You can proceed to tell me, I'll let you know how I feel about it, I promise, but knowing you I am aware that I have nothing to worry about, with the time you've become a functional boyfriend and I love it."

Since he heard her answer he felt so relieved, he wanted to tell her so bad but it was still kind of embarrassing but no, he need to tell her, at least one of his dirtiest secrets, he wants to give her all because she deserves and also earned it, he'd do whatever it takes to make it happen, even if it means to break his own rules and get out of his comfort zone.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me now you can do it later or another day, I won't get mad because of it, with all the sweet things you've told me tonight…"

"No, it'll happen tonight, right now. But you have to make a promise to not talk about it with anyone but me, and under special circumstances as an anniversary of this conversation."

She's so desperate to know that she quickly says "YES! I agree."

"Very well, Amy since the first time I saw you I couldn't tell how I felt about you but I know it was different, nothing like I had never felt before, I wanted you in my life and I invited you a hot beverage because I found you so intriguing that I wanted even more, I wanted (and still want) you by my side, know you completely and from the inside out I wanted (and want) it all with you, because even if I thought it wasn't possible because I was thinking I already was, I become a perfect man by your side, With you I've learned so many things that I don't even know how to pay you back and I think about it all the time and... why are you crying? he asks worried -I was suppose to make you happy, not sad, have I become too hippie dippie and cheesy tonight that you feel repulsion of me?"

He suddenly feels he's being wrapped and nestled by her arms. She's holds him tight and between sobbings she says "No, I'd never feel repulsion of you, you are making me so HAPPY right now, these are tears of happiness, can't you see?"

"But I'm just starting to explain you the reason of the secret I'm about to tell you, it is because of you my Amy, may I give you a tissue?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go."

She thanked him and blew her nose, everything seem so unreal that night, she never thought he could be like this, just in her fantasies but she was already so curious she wanted to know "You can keep going."

"So, I think about you all the time and since we started to officially date as a boyfriend and girlfriend I was unable to take your body's figure out of my mind as well, I promess Amy" he said nervously, "when I said our relationship is highly intellectual I always meant it, and we still have that too, it's just that I am a pervert for you, the way your breasts bounce when you jump of joy, the way your round hips move when you walk around, how perfect your bottom looks, I am always picturing it in my head, even before we started to have coitus, I also had a sexdream about you Amy, and I was terrified about intimacy, I always avoided this talk because I was afraid of you to change your perception about me, I had coitus with you even before we had actual coitus, can you believe that?"

"That means that you love me and my body too and that's okay Sheldon, that's normal can you talk to me about that dream? She asks with mischievousness."

He shakes his head energetically "Noooo! I've not even finished my confession and you also want to know about my dreams woman, cool your jets."

"Alright, so go on, I need to know."

"On your birthday, when I decided that your gift would be us to be physical I was secure of what I wanted, and what I wanted was to let you know how important you are to me, so much that I fought my fear of germs for you. After that I thought I could control myself, I thought that maybe I'd stop fantasizing so much about you and I in bed kissing and touching as mommy and dad do, but then it happened the opposite of that, I could find myself ogling at you, craving your body more and more, I never bring it up because I promised you it wouldn't happen until your next birthday and I take promises so serious, when we started to live together it was harder for me, you have no idea the hard times I've had, also my genitals. Finally after 365 waiting for it I was so excited about it that I couldn't sleep the night before, when I saw 00:00 on my cellphone I woke you up and though we had a rough day we did it, and it was amazing, but I want more of you my Vixen and I don't want to have to wait 365 day for doing it with you the kolinahr technique is not working a long time ago, but first I need to know what you think about it."

As she was listening to him her hands started to shake, her body reacted immediately and she started craving him, she could feeling, even he seemed out of the usual she knew it was him, by the way he was looking at her as he was speaking like a scared kitty how hard he was swallowing, it most to be so hard for him to keep this secret, finally it was happening, he wants her, not only because of her brain, also her body, she shaked a little, then took a deep breath and thought how to give him an answer and not look like a crazy desperate woman, she was trying hard to put her ideas together, but when she looked at him once again she couldn't say a word and just nodded to him.

"I'm sorry but you perfectly know that I need a verbal consent."

OMG is happening, is happening for real, this is what I always longed for. she took a very deep breath before saying "Yes! I want you too Sheldon, I want to share my body with you and I don't want to wait for my birthday every year."

With that said he couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed and pulled her next to him until he felt the heat emanating of her body and to let her feel his own as well, he craved her, completely, their mouth became one as they were savouring each other trying to satisfy their hunger, they started to play with their tongues, soon the kiss turn in something more erotic, but Amy started to notice he was feeling uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I need to take a shower."

"But I thought we were going to have coitus tonight."

"And we are going to have it, come with me, join me" he said raising an eyebrow. I never said I didn't want it."

He started to take his clothes off, she was about to do the same but he stopped her "No, I want to do it, I'm going to please myself pleasing you I am willing to try different things for our intimate encounters and we'll start tonight." She couldn't hide her excitement, she was grinning and giggling as he walked fast to the bathroom holding her hand as desperate as her, when he got into the bathtub he pulled her to come close, she looked at him curious of what he got on his mind, she tried to find the answer in his eyes, as if he was reading her mind he said "You won't find the answers in those, I'll let you know soon, just relax your mind. Close your eyes" he demanded and as she did it he opened the water tap, the water was perfect, she was very quiet waiting for him to do something.

Then she felt one of his hands, caressing her face, then her neck and her back, he touched her lips with his very soft, then intensified the kiss, his hands were touching her breasts now so delicately that her body trembled a little bit, he started to move down, he kissed her jaw, then her neck, she was melting, she grabbed his hips and pulled a little bit closer until she felt his erection against her pelvis, he moaned as he kept going down separating their bodies again to unbutton her nightgown and reach one of her nipples and started to suck it still massaging the other one she was breathing so fast now as he switched breasts, she was pulling softly of his hair as he sucked and licked, after that he pulled her body closer one again to caress her bottom and grab it as he kissed again "You can open your eyes now, do you feel more relaxed?" "Very" she answers between her gasps with her eyes wide opened "Wow, you look so beautiful" she says, trying to avoid the attention his MEMBER was asking for "You are beautiful he says with a big smile staring at her, but his expression changes as he sees she suddenly is on her knees with his big friend on her hands as she goes up and down "Nooooo! I'm suppose to be the one to please you not you to please me" "We can do it together, just relax, she said while she kept massaging IT" "Alright he said moaning"

He decided to close his eyes and enjoy as much as possible, when he felt one of her hands let go and instead felt her tongue lick his tip he just said "Oh lord!" she opened her mouth to suck it, she had help of one of her hands of course, she continued for a couple of minutes like that, sometimes playing with one of his testicles.

He was feeling in heaven, he never thought that he was able to feel such a delightful sensation as having her down there, she was driving him crazy and she knew it, what a Vixen! his body started to tense and he said "Stop it Amy, if you continue I don't think I could keep this any longer." He opened his eyes and helped her to stand up, he was feeling so happy right now that he hugged her getting their wet bodies together. "You don't have to thank me anything, you have no idea of how much I enjoyed that." He kissed her very deeply to make her stop talking, he was not able to formulate any word, it seemed impossible to someone who has an eidetic memory but at that moment he forgot about everything; math and physic, theories and everything else, he was in another universe in which only they exist and can be happy by their own and alone. "Are you ready?" "Yes I am." As he heard her answer he kissed her again, took her right leg up to his hips and placed the tip of his virility in her entrance he dipped it in slowly and they both moaned of pleasure, he started to move his hips faster and she started to gasp, she picked up the pace and they both moved synchronized, she was almost fainting and grabbed his shoulders, he loved her yes, ohs, gasps, those were the prove that he was doing a good job, he felt his body getting tense again, at the same time her core was tightening around him, he knew they were almost done, the sign was her nails scratching his back and sound that came out of his throat, also the sensation of pouring his juice inside her, they stayed in that position until they could breath normally again.

* * *

After the bath they had together Amy felt so happy and complete, not only because of the coitus session she had, the main reason is the fact that Sheldon had been so sweet telling her the most beautiful things during his confession, she thought those kind of things only happened while she was daydreaming.

"What is taking you so long? You know is several hours past my bedtime."

And that's the regular Sheldon, obsessed with his routines but I love him "Be right there, just finishing some of my women's beauty ritual."

"Come here now, I can't fall asleep without you by my side, it's too late and we need to rest."

She came out smelling like strawberries, that was her body lotion scent, he took a deep breath enjoying it "Come here, he said patting her side of the bed." She joined him timidly they had their good night kiss and turned off the light.

"Amy, I think we should get engaged."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, in sexual intercourse, like that time we spread the rumor between our friends, but now it'll be different, it's going to be to reverse, it'll be truth but we won't tell our friends."

For a moment she thought he was asking her to get engaged in the other way, but it was still good "Yes, I really want that too, I enjoy being physical with you."

"Me too, so much, I don't want to have to wait for so long, it will be amazing to make it every time we feel like doing it."

"Oh yes, now let's sleep, I'm tired too, good night Sheldon."

"Good night my Vixen."

They had another good night kiss and slept snuggling up together.


End file.
